Nothing Beats Family
by car0line
Summary: TIME TRAVEL FIC! Pre DH Epilogue, obviously spoilers.. Canon Compliaint, pretty much epilogue compliant. 4 years after The BoH, Harry Potter has 4 very unexpected visitors.. Remus,Sirius,James&Lily go from their 7th year at Hogwarts to the year 2001!


(A/N I've altered the ages of Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione's children in this story just to make it fit a bit better for me. and I know that Harry's speech is pathetic, but man, what do you say about that kind of stuff? It's a bit AU; I've altered small details to make it fit better. I just don't have JKR's talent for making everything fit. **Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting on my computer in a hick town right now.**)

"Prongs, Moony? Some how I don't think we should be here. Something is wrong here, what in the bloody hell is 'Battle of Hogwarts Day'? And why does everyone look as if they're at a funeral. I say we go under the cloak and investigate! Oh and Prongs, if you see any more glowing rocks, don't bloody well touch them this time!" Said Sirius Black as his friend James Potter threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Remus Lupin. The trio was outside of a large castle that looked very much like the one they had just been at with deliberate changes.

"Duly noted. In the mean time let's figure this out. I touched the rock, while you two were grabbing me and I guess the rock was some sort of port-key? I dunno but this doesn't look right. Look at all the chairs! Maybe this is some sort of alternate universe or something 'cause this looks like Hogwarts, but it's different. And Hogwarts doesn't have a cemetery and there has to be over 50 graves in that one! Let's look for people we know... Hey, is that Lily over there? HEY, LILY!" James yelled as he spotted his girlfriend. He felt a wave of relief that even if he was stuck in some alternate dimension, he would have his 'Lily Flower' stuck with him. The three of them started to jog over to where Lily was, and James popped out from under the cloak. She turned around frantically and they saw she was crying. She flung her arms around James and sobbed harder than ever.

"J-James! I wa-was so-o s-scared! We're in the fu-future! It's the year 2001! Oh God!" she said, as she held him even tighter. He was secretly happy that she was this worked up over losing him, but it hurt him to see her like this none the less.

"Are you sure Lily? Oh god this is weird. Do you know what's going on? Did you see anyone you recognized? It's going to be okay Lily Flower…" He said in a soothing voice. His mind was racing. He looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be making their way over to a large group of chairs that seemed to be lined up for the days main event.

"I think we should go with the people, maybe we can figure out what's going on... Maybe Dumbledore or McGonagall or Flitwick is still here… some of the teachers here have to remember us... someone here must! Padfoot, Moony where are you guys?" James asked, wondering where his invisible friends had gotten to. He was answered by a portion of his invisibility cloak being thrown over himself and Lily.

"Let walk..." Remus said. They went over and kneeled on the grass off to the side, keeping the cloak on. Instincts told them they should know what was going on before revealing their presence.

They watched as a remarkably familiar boy walked up to the speaker's podium, and began to speak.

"James, that kid up there looks like he could be you..!" Said Lily as the boy began to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you all know the sad occasion we are here today for. For anyone who doesn't know me my name is Harry James Potter. The battle of Hogwarts was 4 years ago to this day. It marked the end of the second war against Lord Voldemort. It took place on these very grounds, in there very halls. It was a magnificent battle but the end came at a terrible price. We all lost some one dear to us, some more than others. Entire families perished in the battle, Father fighting alongside son, Mother alongside daughter. Even worse then entire families perishing, some people were left behind. My godson Teddy was on of them. He was barely two months old on the night of the battle, when he lost both of his parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did he just say Harry _James Potter_?" James asked, astonished.

"Did he just say Remus Lupin..?" Remus asked in a horrified voice.

"Moony, I'm so sorry..." Sirius said, at a loss for more heartfelt words.

"At least I know I've got a few decades to go... and I die an honorable death... Maybe my son goes to live with James's son..." he said with a half hearted smile.

"Nymphadora Tonks... That's my bloody cousin! Moony she's only 4!" Sirius cried indignantly as he registered the other names.

"Both of you shut up! I want to hear what he's saying!" Lily hissed, as they imagined her glaring daggers at both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That battle was only one night of the war, and that war was one of two. We've all lost people in these wars. Losing your family is a horrible experience, I know. Those that we lost are irreplaceable, no matter what you are told. They leave a void in you, a gaping hole that eats away at you. Time does not heal wounds, it makes them more bearable. As corny as it sound, the only thing you can fill that hole with is love. You can't live without love; look at what it got Voldemort. I could never have defeated him without love. The first time he fell, it was because my mother, Lily Potter, loved me so much she died to save me and her death protected me from him." Said Harry, tears running down his face.

_Oh god.. Waterworks yet again. It's always the same, every year. She died twenty years ago; I should be able to talk about her death now. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily Potter… Oh my goodness, he's talking about me. That's my _son_…" Lily whispered leaning her head onto James shoulder, tears rolling down her face as James squeezed her hand tighter.

"_Our _Son, Lily." He whispered back, hot tears rolling down his own face. He was secretly thankful that his friends could not see him right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He overlooked that. _Love _was too trivial for him to look into. He was the greatest Dark Lord who ever lived, and _love_ wasn't going to stand in his way. He mocked Albus Dumbledore's greatest defense, as though we hadn't a hope in hell of defending ourselves with love. He didn't learn when he fell the first time after my parents sacrifice. He didn't learn when that sacrifice stopped him returning time, after time, until he tried to think around it. I won't go into to gruesome detail about the night he returned except to say that you can't cheat love. You fake the kind of protection love can give you. It brought him back but it was also his undoing. Love is the ultimate power. I never would have survived all these years without love. None of us would. These wars took a toll on all of us. As selfish as it sounds, I was one of he harder hit. I lost my parents, Lily and James Potter. I lost my god father, Sirius Black. I lost my second godfather, and his wife, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. I lost my mentor, Albus Dumbledore. I lost a great friend, Fred Weasley. Severus Snape, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil are among my losses, but that is a hopelessly incomplete list; sadly I could go on for hours describing all those that I lost. We all lost some one. As hard as it is we have to move on, and keep living. The ones we lost would not want us to sit and weep and mourn our losses for years and years. They would want us to grow and change and love and live. They would want us to be happy. They may be gone but they are not forgotten. Thank-you" he finished. He was numb he wanted to go home and hug his wife and his son and his god son and never let them go. Which is exactly what Harry James Potter planned on doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god. We're all going to die. He's Our son, Lils. Well I couldn't have chosen better godfathers, could I have?" said James, as he sat on the ground trying to digest everything he had just heard.

"James we have to talk to him. No we should go find dome one we know, I wonder who the head master is after Dumbledore... Maybe McGonagall..?" said Lily. She was terrified. She was going to die, for a worthy cause but she was going to die none the less.

"I think I see her, over there heading back up to the castle. She'll know what to do. Come on. You got to see your son; maybe she'll let me see mine!" Remus said urgently. If he had a son running around the world, he wanted to meet him.

"I wonder if I have any kids. I wonder what happens to me. God this is weird. Prongs where are you going? She'll be in the Dumbledore's old office now you dolt, not the transfiguration department." Said Sirius. He had a bad feeling about his own fate. It sounded as it he had no one, as if he died a lonely man. He stumbled forward towards the Heads office, and tried to think of a password.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I need a whiskey. A very large whiskey. Tell me again about these glowing rocks you touched Mr. Potter, Miss Evans?" Said Professor Minerva McGonagall as she poured herself a rather large glass of Firewhiskey. They were sitting in the Heads office, all of them looking worse for wear with red eyes and tear stained faces.

"Well I was walking around looking for a good place to study for my NEWTs; I was supposed to sit them in about two weeks. I was around the other side of the lake, close to the Forbidden Forest. I sat under a tree and I dropped my quill. When I went to pick it up I felt my hand touch graze a rock, but I wasn't looking and then I ended up here." Said Lily sniffling, as James gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Well we were looking for Lily to get some of the Charms notes. She said earlier that she was going to find a spot on the other side of the lake so that we wouldn't be bothered by everyone else. We walked around there for a couple minutes before we noticed a blue thing under a tree. I was reaching for it and then Remus and Sirius grabbed a hold of me as I touched it and then we ended up here as well. It must have been the same rock that Lily touched, just a bit after her. I saw her leaving as I went for lunch, and we went out there about half an hour after her. It felt lit a port-key I think." Said James in a small voice. _Oh god what is going on, what have I gotten us into now?_

"Next time, when we tell you not to touch the bloody rock, _don't touch the bloody rock! _ Though I guess it's alright, I wouldn't want Lily here by herself." Said Sirius in half hearted exasperation.

"Well I do not remember this happening, so something has changed. Though I must find a way to return you to your time, the repercussions for that are far too great. It may be some small comfort to know that you were all vital to the war effort. You heard all of Harry's speech?" She asked, with a hard look in her eyes.

"Yes we did. We know none of us make it through the wars; Can we meet him?" asked James hopefully. "I'm sure all of us will consent to being _obliviated _before we get back to our time. But while we're here I want to see him. It doesn't sound as if me and Lily were around very long when he was a kid. His life sound like shit to be honest. And Remus' son, we want to see him too. And anyone Sirius has." They were all nodding and McGonagall eyed them with apprehension.

"Well I suppose so. But you _will_ be _obliviated_ before leave; we can't send you back knowing what choices to make. I should explain a few things to you before I take you to Harry's house. Whiskey, anyone? You'll all be needing it by the end of this story. I guess a good place to start would be 1980, when the prophecy was made…"

(A/N You all know the Harry Potter Story, it Canon here, so I'm not go gin to type it all out. I'm LAZY!)

"... and then Harry came out of nowhere; he was faking his death which I gave him a telling off for like no tomorrow. Then he appeared out of nowhere just as You-Know-Who was about to kill Molly Weasley and Harry put up a shield Charm. Then he said it had to be only the two of them. Then Harry explained a few things to him, about remorse and how You-Know-Who should have learned to love. Not even Albus taunted Him like Harry did that night; I was terrified of what he was going to do. Then they dueled, and Harry won. The rest of the story can be told by Harry."

They had talked for over an hour about Harry's life. Lily was in hysterics, and the Marauders were not much better off. McGonagall was crying, but not as hard; She had lived through all of this so it didn't sting as much.

"Oh Peter... I can't believe he'd sell me to Voldemort like that…" James said softly.

"I want to go see him. I want to hug my baby. I want to see him. Please, Professor." Lily pleaded, tears still streaming down her face.

"I think I have prepared you as much as I can. Let me grab another bottle of whiskey for Harry and we shall be off to Grimmauld Place. Sirius, he still lives in the house you left him." She added, as Sirius opened his mouth to say something.

"Most of The Order members go there on Battle of Hogwarts day, to remember all that we have accomplished, and those we have lost. It's a quiet affair, but there will most definitely be people there. I'll go through the floo first, to explain things to them, come through in about 5 minutes. Remember it's Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sirius stepped through the fire he felt an involuntary shudder. He was in the kitchen. He knew it so well and hated every inch of it quite thoroughly. He stepped out of the way as he heard the fire light up for Remus, Lily and James to come through. McGonagall was explaining something to the half dozen people in the kitchen, most of whom were red heads. The one girl with brown hair turned and saw him and dove for him

"_Sirius! _OhI know you have no idea who I am right now but I've missed you so much! _And_ _Remus!_ _Oh Remus!_ This is so much. And you two must be Harry's Parents. I'm one of Harry's best friends from school, Hermione Granger-Weasely. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!" She babbled, after wrapping all of them in bear hugs, which was quite the feat due to the fact that she was very pregnant. Lily started crying and hugging her again.

"Oh thank you! Professor McGonagall told us about how you've helped my baby! Thank you so much!" she sobbed, still crying on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm Ron, Harry's other best friend. We met on the train in first year and we've been friends ever since. And I'm Hermione's husband. This is really bizarre, I mean it was never hard picturing Sirius as a teenager, he hardly grew up. But Remus, you were my Professor!" Ron said, chuckling, shaking hands with the Marauders and being hugged and thanked by Lily.

"George Weasely, met young Harry on his first day as well. Little git was trying to put his trunk on the train all by himself and mind the thing weighed about as much as he did." He said fondly, and shook hands with the Marauders and was hugged by Lily, like Ron.

"I'm Molly and this is Arthur. Harry's been like another son to us all these years, and well he actually is our son now!" said Molly, pulling them all into hugs that rivaled Hermione's.

"He's your son now? Did you adopt him?" James asked in a confused voice.

"No— Minerva did you tell them?" asked Molly with a smile on her face.

"No I thought I'd leave that to Harry, now let's go find him now. He's in the sitting room, as usual I presume?" she asked, heading out of the kitchen. After several affirmative nods, Ron spoke.

"Same as every year, he's got the lot of them on the couch. Ten galleons says they've fallen asleep already." He added to his brother, who laughed and nodded.

Lily was practically running ahead of them, but stayed with the group because she had no idea where she was going, and she wanted McGonagall to be there to explain things to them. They walked up a flight of stairs and turned into a room and Lily almost burst into tears again at the sight before her.

As predicted, Harry was asleep on the couch with a very pretty and very pregnant redheaded girl, who she presumed to be a Weasley, laying in his arms along with a young boy with bubble-gum pink hair. She was holding a baby boy, who was had to be a Potter judging by the mess of black hair on his head. The whole family looked peacefully asleep.

"Oh Harry... Are those my grandkids?" Lily whispered, trying not to wake them.

"The baby is, but the little boy is Teddy Lupin. He came to live with Harry when Andromeda died a few years ago." Molly answered.

"My son..." Remus said thoughtfully, with a small smile playing on his lips. They watched for a few moments more before the baby began to stir and let out a whimper.

"Prongslet, shhhhh, it's alright..." Hermione said, picking the baby up from his sleeping mother's arms and rocking him. James gave her a surprised look.

"Prongslet?" He asked

"Harry tried to name him Prongs, but Ginny wanted a proper name. He's James Sirius Remus Potter. Harry calls him Prongslet because he such a little trouble maker. He says he imagines this is how you were as a baby." She said softly as James swelled with pride, along with Sirius and Remus looking smug.

"Can I hold him?" James asked as Hermione promptly handed him over. James took him into his trembling arms and was surprised by the happy blue eyes that were looking back up at him. The baby let out a gurgle and started to grasp James' cloak.

"Okay, I can't stand it any longer; I'm waking my baby up." Lily said as she walked over to gently shake his shoulder.

"I don' wanna go ta potions, Ron... Greasy Git'll give me 'nuther detention…" he said sleepily, snuggling closer to Ginny and Teddy. His arm came up, and went to where James Jr. used to be, and after grasping blindly for him Harry's eyes shot open and immediately started looking for his son. When he saw him, in the arms of some one who could have been considered Harry's clone, he drew his wand and pointed it straight at him, oblivious to the other occupants of the room.

"Who the bloody hell are you, and why do you have my son?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Harry, _Harry_, put you bloody wand down and let us explain." Said Hermione walking towards him. The commotion had woken Ginny and Teddy up. Ginny sat up and drew her own wand and Teddy hugged even closer to Harry, who lowered his slightly.

"To make a long story short, after you left this morning, I went back to my office. I found four people waiting outside of it for me. James Potter Sr., Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; they've some how managed to travel forward in time from their seventh year at Hogwarts. After a thorough interrogation (A/N We'll pretend it was more thorough than it actually was XD) I explained to them what has happened the last twenty or so years. They wished to come see you and I saw no reason to stop them. They will of course be _obliviated _before returning to their own time."

"And you can prove you aren't a bunch of Death Eaters how..?" he asked suspiciously, standing up and putting Teddy down behind him. "You can't be bloody serious about this..."

"Harry, mate, you could seriously have given Mad-Eye a run for his money with the paranoia bit. Well for starters you can't Polyjuice pregnant women; some hormone of theirs makes it useless. And you can't Polyjuice the dead, and you'd have a hell of a time getting hair off this lot considering how long they've been gone. _And_ Polyjuice takes the form of a person when the hair is taken, so unless some one foretold that a prophecy would be made making you the Boy-Who-Lived _and_ then foretold that twenty-five years later they would need to pretend to be your dead parents and godfathers when they were 17 in order to fool you into letting them into your home and such, then I don't see how it cant be them. Even if all of that was possible, the bloody Death Eaters would have a better chance trying to storm the place." Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We _are_ bloody serious, mate!"

"Actually I'm bloody Sirius!" Sirius added, chuckling, while everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Okay, problem solved. Sirius Black is the _only _person who finds that funny. Two things, Ron. One you've been around Hermione too much mate, emergency game of quidditch in the near future. And two how in the bloody hell did you learn so much about potions?" Harry asked, smiling. He had lowered his wand, obviously seeing the light.

"Bloody NEWTs. 7 years of potions and I didn't learn a bloody thing. The Greasy Git and Sluggy did absolutely nothing but convince me I was mad for trying to learn the damned subject." He replied with a smirk, ignoring Hermione's disapproving looks.

"So, erm, Hi. Sorry about that, I am a bit paranoid around this time of year. So..." he said, at a loss for words. Lily broke the awkward silence that had fallen over them by rushing Harry into a hug and crying her eyes out at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. _This is my bloody fucking MOTHER! Even if this is a dream, which is a definite possibility considering people are back from the dead and Ron's a potions genius, it's definitely one of the better ones._

"My baby! Oh my god you're so brave! I should kill you for risking your life like that all those times! I should ground you! Oh and stupid Dumbledore made you live with _Petunia!_ I will give him such a telling off the next time I see him! _Harry!" _ She was saying, not letting go of him. He didn't seem to mind though, everyone else was just laughing. When she finally did relinquish her hold on him, she turned to James and snatched her cooing grandson out of his arms. As soon as he let go of him James walked over to Harry and threw his arms around him.

"I'm really proud of you, Harry. I couldn't ask for a better son. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up though." He said, his eyes getting glossy.

"I heard I was the best bloody godfather in the history of time." Sirius said proudly, wrapping Harry into a hug as well.

"I hope I wasn't too much of an embarrassment, Harry. Or a horrible professor, either" Remus said sheepishly. He was blushing as he gave Harry a quick hug.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot, I nearly forgot about you Remus. I was never embarrassed of you, prat. And no you were actually the only competent Defense against the Dark Arts professor I had in all my time at Hogwarts. And you were a damn good teacher. Taught me how to produce a Patronus in my third year, you did. It's a stag, like my dad." He said, grinning. He turned around and scooped up Teddy, who had been hiding behind him the whole time.

"Teddy, remember that movie we watched a while ago, Back to the Future? Where those people traveled forward in time?" Harry asked him. Teddy nodded, still hugging Harry closely. Most of the room had no idea what a movie was, but did not voice their confusion.

"Well something like that happened. And some people who we miss came to the future. This is my mommy and daddy, when they were teenagers. And this is Sirius; he's the one who left me our house. And this one, this is your daddy. It's the same guy that in the portrait with mommy in your bedroom, but when he was younger. Do you understand?" he asked. Teddy was looking at Remus in wide eyed disbelief.

"I thought mommy and daddy went away in the war. You said so today!" he accused Harry. Harry sighed, and racked his way for a way to explain time travel, something he himself did not understand, to a 4 year old.

"Well he used a special machine, like in the movie, to come visit with us for a little while. He missed you so he wanted to come see you. If you want to be sure, we can go ask Daddy in the picture in your room." He said. Teddy nodded fiercely. Harry looked at Remus and gave him a reassuring smile.

"He just wants to be sure, he really misses you guys. Talks to your portraits every day, and he always tries to keep his hair the same color as Tonks' and she never goes for anything normal like brown or blonde. In fact I don't think I've ever seen him with a natural hair color." He added as an afterthought. They were walking up another flight of stair, and another one before the came to a hallway. They passed a door that said Prongslet, Then Two blank doors, then came to a stop outside the room that said 'Teddy Bear'. "Nick name" he said to Remus, who eyeing the name plate curiously. Harry set Teddy down and he ran into the room, jumped on the bed and started to call his parents out of their painted slumber.

"Mommy... Daddy... Wake Up! Its 'portant!" he said impatiently.

"Good morning Teddy Bear! Wotcher, Harry! Have you come to storm our picture? Blimey, I didn't know this many people could fit in Teddy's room… You need Remus I presume?" a very sleepy Tonks asked. She nudged Remus awake while curiously eyeing the people in the room. When she spotted the teenaged versions of James Sr., Lily, Sirius, and Remus in the room she punched the painted Remus in the arm.

"OI! Remus! Get up now! Something bloody weird is going on!" She said, now poking him. The teenage Remus had a smile on his face, obviously quite happy with his future wife.

"I'm up, I'm up. You know, Sirius was friendlier than you waking me up when we were in school, and I know you can imagine how that... Bloody Hell…" he trailed off as he saw the occupants in the room.

"Before you ask, the answer is time travel. Anything more than that and I haven't the slightest clue. Minerva will explain in more detail. But Teddy wanted to be sure that this Remus," he said quickly, indicating the teen Remus, "was you when you were a teenager."

"Wow… yes that's me Teddy Bear. God you lot must still be in Hogwarts..?" he asked. James, Lily and Sirius nodded, but Remus had locked eyes with Teddy, as the young boy seemed to be contemplating his next move. He stood there for a full minute before launching himself at Remus, crying "DADDY!" Remus, albeit shocked, took the young boy into his arms and held him close, rocking him back and forth. It brought tears to the eyes of all present females, including McGonagall.

"Well I need a drink. Just to calm my nerves, Gin" Harry said, adding the last bit when Ginny shot him a scathing look. "Let's go to the kitchen, see about Kreacher getting supper as well."

"Oh you're telling me that foul little beast is still here?" said Sirius with distaste. Hermione frowned at him.

"Don't say that! He was just misunderstood! And you should learn to treat him nicer! It worked wonders for us. And if you had treated him nicer when you were a child, you'd still be alive today!" she snapped. She had never truly given up on S.P.E.W. Sirius opened his mouth to reply angrily but Harry cut him off.

"She's right; you would still be alive today if Kreacher and you had gotten along. But it doesn't make any difference; you won't know to be nicer to him when you get back anyways. In my time, we've talked to him and he's actually quite the faithful little house elf. He hasn't called said the word 'blood traitor' or 'mudblood' in nearly 5 years. He even stopped calling me the 'despicable Potter brat'." Harry added fondly.

"I'll believe it when I see it. He parroted my parents every belief. Oh god, you have the house so that means I once had the house, so that means my stupid mother must have croaked. She wouldn't have left here without making sure she had a portrait. Unless you've managed to get it out?" he added hopefully. Everyone apart form the time-traveler laughed.

"She's such a sweet old lady, Sirius! How could you ever say such vile things about her?" Harry said in feigned confusion. Sirius was dumbfounded; _I don't think the word sweet has ever been used in the same sentence as my mother, let alone used to describe her._

"You have got to be bloody fucking kidding me! She's absolutely _vile!_ Her and my father and their blood purity and --"

"Sirius I'm kidding. For the first couple years that I started coming here we had to tiptoe past her portrait so she wouldn't wake up and scream the house down. She didn't appreciate he house being used as Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization striving for everything she was against. But once the war was over and I came to live here I had Kreacher talk to her because we had already won him over. Told her the whole painful story and once she heard that Bellatrix, 'the last of the most noble Blacks' had killed you, and let the Voldemort go after her beloved Regulus, she turned and asked me to blast her off the tapestry, recreate yours and Andromeda's, and add Tonks."

"Wow. I guess Hell really can freeze over."

"Now let's go eat, I'm starved and I would like to hear this whole story, Minerva."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Harry, I'm going to bed, don't stay up t-to-too late. We have to be at St. Mungo's by 10 tomorrow." Said Ginny, trying to stifle a yawn. She leaved in and gave Harry a very affectionate goodnight kiss before turning and walking out of the living room. Lily was the only girl to remain awake, and that was only because she refused to let go of Harry or James. Most of the Weasleys had left, except for George. (Ron and Hermione were living at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny). Teddy was asleep on Remus' chest, who seemed happy to make a human pillow for his son.

"Harry, you know I'm proud of everything you've done. But I must say your greatest accomplishment was your gorgeous bloody wife!" he said as everyone but Lily laughed.

"_James Potter! _ That is your daughter in law!" she said indignantly, with a hint of jealousy.

"I know, Lily flower, I know. I just happy that the Potter good looks will carry on. Its amazing though, that all Potter men have married red heads for the past 9 generations! I expect young James to carry on our legacy." He said, laughing.

"Lils, you should hear what he says about _you_. 'Lily has perfect eyelashes... ', 'Doesn't Lily look so gorgeous when she's studying?', 'She so pretty when she's yelling at me...' I could go on but it gets pretty repetitive. I never knew there were so many ways to moon over some one." Said Sirius laughing as James blushed furiously and Lily grinned sheepishly at him.

"That's why he tried his hardest to annoy her some days, 'The way her cheeks get all rosy, and her hair bounces around and her eyes light up..' I don't even think he realizes he's thinking out loud half the time, till we're all on the floor laughing at him." said Remus, chuckling.

"Mooning over girls _must _be another Potter trait. Young Harry over here moons over my sister. She gets away with everything! If she bat her eyelashes he'd let her away with murder!" laughed George.

"No I don't!" Harry cried indignantly, blushing. Everyone else was laughing.

"Hate to break it to you mate but… well just last week she came home with all those new robes for herself that won't fit her for _months_ because of the baby and when you asked her about it she said they were on sale and you just laughed. There must have been 15 sets of robes there!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Well it was a good deal..! Oh fuck it, I love spoiling her! There I admitted it! You lot happy now? What else am I going to spend money on; I mean I can only buy so many brooms and chocolate frogs. All that gold is just taking up space in our vault!" he said laughing.

"How the hell are you so rich? You said you were only just out of Auror training a year ago! My parents left me a decent amount of gold, but not enough to consider it 'taking up space'" asked James indignantly.

"Well I got that, and then when I got the house I got all the Black vaults. I mean I knew Sirius' family was rich, but bloody 9 different vaults! I tried giving some of it away, but no one will take any. So I spend it on Ginny, and Teddy and James."

"Oh I remember that. Ginny nearly had a fit when Harry came home with a toy broomstick for Teddy when he was only 15 months old. She forbade him to give it to him until he was at least two years. We all thought he was listening to her until he got a howler at work. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Even Kingley was on the ground with me. The bad part was it was only our third day!" said Ron, grinning form ear to ear.

"It was worth it. He'll have talent on the quidditch pitch if he's any son of mine!" Harry exclaimed, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry Remus, I didn't mean it like—"

"Harry its fine! I'd rather you treat him like he was your son than have him have a child hood like yours. Besides, form what I can see its not like you're trying to replace me or anything." Said Remus, chuckling.

"I could never, ever do that to him. I remember what its like to know you're not wanted at that age. Its not pleasant. I'm trying to let him know I love him and he's as much my son as James is as best I can. I remember when we got home from St. Mungo's with James, he went up to his room. I went up to go talk to him and see what was wrong, and I met him in the hallway. He had packed a little bag up and had his toy broom. He was all set to go because he thought since we had a 'real son' that we wouldn't want him around any more. It was terribly cute, but I tried to talk to him as seriously as I could without bursting out laughing. He has some twisted logic, I think he gets it form you Remus. Thinking no one can love him because he's a bit different." he said, with a warm smile on his face.

"He's right, Moony. You're a tad thick about that some days." Said Sirius, throwing a ball of parchment at his head as Remus blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Of course he's right, he's my son! I've been saying Remus was thick for years!" cried James.

"About me being thick… he doesn't… he didn't get… I didn't pass.." he trailed off, unable to find the words. Everyone sobered up at the thought.

"I think Remus wants to know if Teddy got his 'furry little problem'?" James asked seriously.

"For the most part, no. No transformations or anything like that. Speaking of which while you're here there is a potion you can take to make you tame, it'll keep you in your right state of mind. You told me it tastes like bollocks though. But he likes rare meat, and on the full moon he doesn't sleep well and he smells things differently. Nothing bad though." Harry said, smiling. Everyone looked extremely relieved and Remus hugged Teddy a bit closer.


End file.
